


HOTEL OF SHADOW help this man

by SkipBack



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Hotel of Shadow (Hazbin Hotel AU), artwork because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Just some art. Y'know, figurin' out how to put in artwork for the future.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	HOTEL OF SHADOW help this man

Alastor deserves to be really fucking worried though, seeing as the next part of _Hotel of Shadow_ is called _The Symphony of Agony_. God fucking dammit, I'm ruining this poor Radio Demon.


End file.
